For many people, utilizing a plurality of wireless electronic devices has become a part of everyday life. Many wireless devices have evolved from a convenient method for voice communication to multi-functional resources that offer, for example, still and moving image features, media playback, electronic gaming, Internet browsing, and email. Cellular phones with built-in cameras, or camera phones, have become prevalent in the mobile phone market, due to the low cost of CMOS image sensors and the ever increasing customer demand for more advanced cellular phones. Increasingly, multi-mode wireless device that comprise a plurality of radio interfaces enable communication via a variety of wireless network technologies.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.